Living a Lie
by BlueIce
Summary: Mimi thinks to her lost love and wonders why she didn't want to admit her feelings; but now it's too late, a sad romance about a certain couple, who knows me knows which I'm talking about; and there's a surprise


Disclaimer= I didn't owned Digimon two days ago, do you think I do it now

Disclaimer= I didn't owned Digimon two days ago, do you think I do it now? Youfools!

Author's note= well, well, well, what do we have here? A letter from Mimi Tachikawa!! _Eyes widened from the shock _To who? You'll see… A bit angst and kinda sad to say the truth. Told in Mimi's POV, of course. There's a surprise at the end; I would have never imagined I would have done _that_ 0.0Hey, that's weird, I wonder where's that little pest… Oh well, enjoy!

LIVING A LIE

I've been living a lie; four years spent denying the obvious.

And now the truth doesn't mean anything; no more.

Now I've lost you, and the truth won't take you back to me.

The truth that I've been living a lie denying the obvious. Denying the truth; the truth that I loved you; the truth that you were my world, my everything; that my heart screamed with joy and pain anytime you were close to me.

When you touched my skin, I felt melt, I couldn't move or think coherently; the only thing I could do was look into your beautiful eyes and feel dizzy. Your eyes. As light and pure as I never saw.

If the eyes are the mirror of our soul, your soul must be the soul of an angel. So perfect, so innocent, so _you_.

Oh darling, why you were so perfect?

Why you had to make me fall in love with you?

Oh, why??

Because.

Because I knew, no, I know, that we were meant to be. Together, forever.

But I couldn't admit to you.

When you confessed me your feelings, I thought I heard the Archangels singing.

But the scare, the devil, took my mind. I said no.

No.

Two letters for an evil word. What's a word? Nothing.

But that word was the hell for both of us.

Hell.

A word, I saw our end on your face, our love vanishing in the wind…I remember, we dead in a moment…

A fallen angel, this is what you were.

The love and the hurt in your eyes burned my heart and my soul.

Oh, I wanted so much to kiss you, to feel your soft lips on mine, to lost control of mi senses, caught by you, entrapped by your warm look, charmed by your strong feelings.

But I didn't. I couldn't. I said no.

I refused to accept your love, my love. I refused the truth. The only thing that meant something to me. For what? For nothing!

I knew I loved you, I know I love you, but why, oh why, I said no?!

Because.

Because of my parents.

Because of my life.

Because of me.

My parents hated you.

For being so different from the crowd, for abandoning the university for your artistic career, for making me love you.

My life was perfect; or it had to be.

Rich, famous, with all the boys I wanted drooling and fighting over me.

This was the way it was planned for me.

But it wasn't the way _I _planned for me.

I didn't want _all the boys_.

I wanted _one boy_.

_You_.

But what I wanted wasn't important.

Why? Because of me, of my obedient and servant persona.

Father says, daughter does. This was my law.

I envy you, your independent and rebel attitude.

You do what _you_ want, what _you_ dream. Not what _they _want, what _they_ dream.

You live for yourself, not for them.

And this is what I am.

Mimi Tachikawa; a pretty, rich and high-classed young woman, who has everything a woman could wish.

Everything, except the only thing that matters to me. Love. The love of a young man. The love of Yamato Ishida.

You, Matt. 

You, I love you with all my heart.

You, now engaged with your brother's best friend, with your best friend's sister.

With Kari Kamiya.

And now Mimi Tachikawa have to move background, disappear from your life. Forever.

I don't know if you will ever read my words.

Maybe one day you'll find this letter.

Maybe you'll read it.

Maybe you'll find out my feelings.

Maybe you'll find out you still have them.

Maybe you'll love me again.

Maybe I won't be afraid anymore.

Maybe I'll live my life.

Maybe…

_ _

THE END

Huriko= eh eh, you would have never guessed I'd make a Yakari at the end, would you? Even I was surprised when it turned out, but I couldn't resist to the temptation to make an odd couple. Sorry Yakari fans, but I just can't see them together as a couple. They practically never talk! The only time they talk is in Myotismon's saga, and Matt makes her cry! Anyway, I like Kari, she's a good girl ^__^ _I never heard you talk about another character without blame them _oh la la, you're alive after all! Where have you been? _none of your business _I have the right to now where my assistant is! _I was playing with a Tokomon _yeah. Suuure. Say, what was that Tanemon's name? _this. Are. None. Of. Your. Business. _caught!


End file.
